Back (Sequal to Gone)
by AnnaR5
Summary: It's been 14 years since Gavin left. Kendra and Bracken have six year old Tessa and twins on the way. James is eighteen and getting ready to college, Zachary is hiding something that could hurt Emma greatly, Emma is accepting she is to end up like her mom. When she is tossed back in time will Gavin be able to help her get through or be the disappointment she knew him to be? GONE #2
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS THE SEQUAL TO GONE! I COULDNT FIT THAT ON THE SUMMARY!**

* * *

Emma loved it when he kissed her. She loved that he was able to come to her house when no body was home but them. She loved being able to take him up to her room even when they were there though.

But that's because she was lying to her parents.

If she would've brought up the subject to her mom, who thought her and Ross where just friends, she would flip out. Emma knew what her mom would say; she was too young to know what love was. And Emma most likely would start screaming at her.

Emma and her mom didn't have the best relationship. Emma always thought that he mom, since the day they were born payed attention to the younger kids more. Emma was six when Tessa was born and she can still feel the wave of feeling abandoned when she took the baby home. Her father, who wasn't even related to her did though pay attention to her.

While her mother took care of Tessa, her dad sometimes took her Zach, and James out from ice cream. Her sometimes took them to the bowling alley or someplace fun. So that's why she and Ross had told him of their relationship, and HE was the one to advise not to tell her mother who was now pregnant again.

They were laying on the couch, Ross' lips moving furiously agaisnt hers. She could have spent hours like that. She loved him. She was positive of that.

The front door opened in another room and the pulled apart. "If your face is on my sister get it off." James voice rang through the house.

A huge smile formed on Emma's lips and she got up and ran to her brother. He locked her in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you sure you want to go to college?" She asked. "I miss you just when you go off touring the campus." He tightened the hug. "I know, but I want to be normal as long as I can." He whispered in her ear again.

When he finally released her, he turned to Ross and a glare set on his face. "And will you be leaving? If you are you should break it off right now before anyone gets hurt!"

Ross was really really smart. They had gone to school in Kindergarten and first grade together but he had soon became homeschooled until they met again in Highschool. He was her same age, but a senior while she was a freshman.

"Nope." Ross said. "I'll be staying right here."

Emma walked over to him and placed a quick peck on his lips. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "I love you Imogen." He said. "I would never leave my little Imogen."

She whacked him across his chest. "Don't call me Imogen." And pulled away from him. "But I love you too, I guess."

She saw her brother smile and wink at her before he left the room. Emma turned back to Ross and kissed him on the lips. She pulled him down on the couch and sat on top of him while they kissed furiously.

"What's going on in here?"

She practically flew off Ross when she heard the similar voice. "Mom!" Emma gasped. "We were just-"

"Kissing." Kendra finished for her. "I know what it looks like."

Her mom didn't look a day over nineteen and it was something everyone took notice to. Her mom was supposed to be thirty four.

She really didn't look the part.

Emma looked at her brother, Zachary. She hated him! He was probably the one to get her mom to come inside. He was laughing so hard right now it made Emma's blood boil. Her mom elbowed him.

"How long has this been going on?" Her mom asked.

"Just a couple months, I promise!" Emma said. "Ask James, he knew, or uncle Seth, or Dad."

Kendra grinded her teeth. "So everyone knew about this but me?"

"I didn't!" Zach said surrendering.

"I only told the people I trust." Emma said and glared at her brother.

Her mom looked at her with a look of hurt. She was about to cry. Her mom was a very strong person, but when she was pregnant she got very hormonal. "Mom-" Emma tried but she was already gone and up the stairs.

"Awww, perfect little Emma made mommy cry." Zach said while still laughing.

"Your an asswhole!" Emma screamed. "I hate you! I wish you weren't even my brother!"

"What's going on in here?" Her dad had walked through the door holding six year old Tessa in his arms who had just got back from school. Her set her and her backpack down. Tessa ran to hug Ross on the legs before running outside to go play with the faries. The faries actually like Tessa, who was a princess while with Emma they just called her ugly names.

"Mom found out Dad. I made her cry." Emma said. She felt like she was going to cry as well.

Bracken smiled at her smally. "It's okay, Em. I'll go talk to her." And gave her a quick little hug.


	2. Chapter 2

"She said she didn't trust me!" Kendra sobbed into Bracken's chest. "Why doesn't she trust me?!" He traced small circles on her back and tried to sooth her.

"You've just been a little stressed lately baby. I'm sure she aimed that more at Zachary then you, you know how they don't get along. He just set her up right then for heaven's sake."

They stopped for a minute and they could hear Zach and Emma arguing but James and Ross had joined in the fun. Kendra began to get up so see could go break up the fight but Bracken pushed her down. "Kendra they're almost adults now. They can solve their own spats."

Kendra giggled and pecked his lips. "Nobody has said spat since like the nineteenth century." Bracken grinned "Are the tears gone now?"

She nodded her head. "All gone." He kiseed her slowly on the lips.

"I have and idea!" He said when they could hear the yelling from down below. "Follow me." He helped her up off the bed and they slipped downstairs and into the backyard where Tessa ran around with the fairies.

"Tess!" Bracken shouted to her. "Do you want to go somewhere fun?"

Tessa squealed and ran and jumped into her father's arms. "Can we go bowling oh please please please daddy!"

Bracken looked at Kendra who nodded and then kissed his daughters head. "Of course Tessa. Do you want to go yell at some teenagers first?"

"Always daddy." Tessa rolled her eyes as if to say what a stupid question there was.

They walked into the house and into the front room where everyone stood arguing, it was funny because all wrath was aimed at Zachary.

"Hey!" Tessa yelled in her small voice. "Stop yelling so we can go bowling and get yummy pizza and wings!"

The yelling dialed down and a look of shock made its way onto Emma's face. "You aren't mad, Mom?" She asked. Kendra sighed. "Of course I'm not mad! I love Ross and both of you know it. I just don't understand why you hid it from me."

Emma walked over and into Kendra's arms and they hugged. Kendra closed her eyes and tried to remember the last time Emma Wanted to hug her. She honestly couldn't remember. "I'm sorry mom. I really am."

"You and Ross stay here, alright. Show me I can trust the two of you."

"Alright." Emma said.

On the way to the bowling alley it was dead silent. They hadn't turned on the music and it was making the car really tense.

"Why did you have to do that to Emma?"James fumed after a long time of silence. " Come on Zach, what did she do to you?"

"Come on guys." Kendra said. "Don't start again."

It didn't stop James.

"I get that mom should've known but Emma was going to tell her. You had no right to do what you did. And now she hates you."

"I couldnt care less if she hates me. I hate her."

That shut everyone right on up until Tessa joined the conversation.

"I don't hate Emma, Jamie. But the faries do."

James smiled at the little girl. "I know they do Tessie. And I'm glad you don't." He kissed her nose which caused her to giggle.

Kendra felt herself smile.

* * *

 **Sorry about not updating for a while. I was ggoing to write and then post but I've been sick this week so it hasn't happened. So it might be a while for the next one to be up.**

 **And come on guys! One reveiw! I want 3 more for me to update!**


	3. Chapter 3

Back at home Emma flung herself onto Ross and began to kiss him hurriedly. She wrapped her legs around his waist so she could stable himself. He pushed her up agaisnt the wall and she involuntarily moaned. She felt a grin spread over Ross' face as they kissed. "I love you Em." Ross said between kisses.

"I love you too." Emma whispered as she pulled away from him.

They sat on the couch and watched TV for a whilewhich of course led to more kissing. They went outside for a while which led to a little but more than kissing! JUST A LITTLE!

After a little while they decided to get a snack. Which was delayed by more kissing. But that's not the point!

Ross was rummaging through the cupboards while Emma did the same the fridge. She found some carrots and decided to munch on those.

"Hey Em?" He said and pulled something out of the cupboard. "What's this?"

He held a big golden ball in his hands with a bunch of buttons. Emma had never seen it before but found herself quite curious. Why would her parents hide this before? "I don't know? Let me see."

He did the most stupid thing he could've done. He tossed her the mysterious object. All Emma remembers was catching it but in the process hitting a big red button. And suddenly she wasn't in the comforting kitchen of her home. No, she was on a beach of what looked like to be somewhere in the past.

* * *

Emma had absolutely positively no freaking idea where she was. They abject had gone and Ross was no where to be seen, just her close remained. She tried looking around for anything familiar but seemed to find none. She decided to take a different approach. She saw a bike laying on the ground, look around to make sure no one was watching, and ran with the bike to the nearest side walk. She jumped on the bike and road as fast as she could. She road until she could ride no more. When she decided she had enough she stopped the bike and parked it on one of the thing her mom calls bike racks when they go to older parts of towns.

She ran into the store and ran to the cashier. It was a dirty man in his middle ages with a lot of facil hair. To much for her liking. Emma thought he looked like someone who belonged in the dumpster.

"Where am I?" She gasped out of breath. He looked at her as if she was crazy. "We're you kidnapped or something? You're in LA, girl!"

Her eyes widened, "Can I borrowed your phone please."

He handed her something that was most defiantly a VERY old phone. No one used land lines anymore, no one except her Mom and Dad used the land line that was built into their house at Fablehaven. She dialed the number and it rang a few times.

"Hello?" She knew they voice it was her grandma, her dead grandma. Her mom's mom died from cancer the previous year.

She hung up quickly and felt like she had seen a ghost, she look up at a calendar she had just noticed.

'2011' She read.

She handed the phone back to him and ran outside and jumped on the bike. She rode back to the beach where she first appeared

* * *

 **And the time travel begins. And just for the future the Chronometer isn't gonna be like it is in the book cause its more fun this way.**

 **Read and Reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

Emma threw herself off of the bike on onto the sand and began to cry. Emma barely cried. She hadn't cried much since she was ten years old.

She didn't know what to do, she didn't know how she could have ended up here. How could she have been so stupid! She shouldn't have messed around with things that weren't hers. Though maybe it was better she was here instead of Ross, that would've been alot to explain.

"Hey, are you okay?" She stood up at the sound of the voice and someone touching her shoulder. She saw Jamie. Jamie holding a bag of diapers and some formula.

"James?" She gasped, she didn't understand this was the past not the future. It was all so confusing to Emma.

"No, but I have a son named James. My name is Gavin, Gavin Rose."

Emma stared up at the man who looked around Jamie's age. Rose, that was her middle name. What was going on?

"Rose is my middle name." Emma said and wiped her tears off.

"So I have a feeling somethings going on here." Gavin started, "You thought I was my son, your middle name happens to be my last name and you are wearing clothes that make you look like youre naked. You aren't from here are you. You're from a different time."

She stared at him with her eyes wide, how could he possibly have know that just by three little pieces of information. "Yes, I suppose I did come back in time."

Gavin smiled down at her. "How?"

"I don't know, my boyfriend found something on a cupboard-"

"Is James your boyfriend?" Gavin asked.

Emma almost threw up, "We gross of course not, he's my brother."

Gavin's face fell, "Continue."

"It was a gold ball and he tossed it to me. I hit a red button and the next thing I knew im here!"

Gavin sat on the sand and Emma followed, "What's your mom's name?" He asked her.

"Kendra Sorenson," She saw his eyes widened, then hers did too. "You have a son names James."

"Whose your dad, Emma? What's his name." Gavin asked.

"I don't know, he left when I was one. I have a stepdad though, his name is Bracken."

Gavin stood up in rage, "God damn, unicorn!"

She scooted back away from Gavin who looked like he would kill. She didn't really trust people easily so this was exactly what she expected him to do. Gavin saw her face and calmed down. "I'm sorry."

It was silent for a few minutes, neither of them spoke. They were both thinking the same thing. A son named James. Is this my dad, Emma thought.

"Are you my dad?" She asked.

He looked up at her slowly, his eyes sad. "Yes."

Emma closed her eyes, "Why am I here, what did the red button do. I wasn't born until the beginning of 2013."

"That red button, it brings you back to a place before you are born that defines your life."

* * *

 **CHRONOMETER IS DIFFERENT TO FIT THE STORY!**

 **PLZ REVEIW**


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright Emma lets just calm down." Gavin or her dad if you would like started to say. "I'll tell you everything you want to know." He then too buried his head in his hands. "She's gonna be pissed."

"Who?" Emma asked looking up.

"Kendra. I left to go diapers and Formula and was suppose to be back twenty minutes ago."

Emma sighed, "You can go. I'm not stopping you."

Gavin shook his head, "No, you deserve some answers. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even been here. If I wasn't so god damn messed up-" His voice cracked and Emma out her hand on his shoulders. "Don't talk about yourself like that."

Gavin looked up at her. "You'll be here until the minute your born. So less then two years I guess." He shrugged ignoring her kindness.

Emma eyes popped out of her head. TWO YEARS! She'd be seventeen by then. "So I just live two years of my life here and I loose two years there? Nuh Uh! That isn't happening! I have to find a way back! I have to-"

"Emma!" Gavin inturrpted. "It will be as if thirty seconds had gone by. You aren't loosing anytime. You're getting more of it."

She relaxed a little. "So I don't have to tell Ross anything. Good." She said to herself.

Gavin looked at her curiously. "What would you need to tell him."

She looked at him dangerously. "About this! About time travel, about stupid milk, magical worlds, and that I'm god damn gonna live forever!"

Gavin's face soften. "Oh that." He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "The last parts my fault by the way and I happen to love living."

"Ya well some of us just want to be normal." Emma muttered.

Gavin grabbed her hand. "Do you even know who you are Emma? Has anybody told you? Has anybody told you who I am?" He asked softly.

She shook her head. Whenever she or her Jamesbrought it up her mom always shot her down. Zach never said much about there dad, he seemed to get angry whenever they brought him up. "My mom or my dad don't like to talk about you."

Gavin closed his eyes and took a long shaky breath. "That's understandable. I've hurt her so much of course she wouldn't want to talk about me."

There was a moment silence.

"Are you going to tell me what I am or not."

He turned to face her. His eyes had brighten and a smirk formed on his face. "Would you like me to tell you or for me to show you?"

Emma thought about it for a moment. "Show me."

He got up and held up a hand for her to take. They ran hand and hand until they reached the farthest end of the beach where no people were.

"You're not going to turn into a duck or anything, right? Cause that would just waste my time." Emma said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Em. This will definitely be worth it."

He then began to change. He got bigger and bigger and bigger until he took off into the sky, doing flips and tricks. Emma smirked. It was pretty cool. When he landed and changed back he ran towards her.

"So? What do you think?" He asked.

"I think just for that you deserve a worlds best dad trophey."

Xxxxxx

Authors Notes

Xxxxxx

Fanfiction Sucks sometimes!

So the great mystery has been solved. This is really fun to write and go back and solve so e things i left open.

Ya... 30 seconds pfft. You've never been more wrong Gavin.

Please Reveiw!


	6. Chapter 6

They talked for another half an hour and he took he out to eat. She was astonished to see how well they were getting along. It was nothing like her and her mom.

"So, tell me about this boyfriend." She looked down at her feet. She felt ashamed of herself but kept it inside. She could hardly face the truth herself. "Um, he's great. We've know each other since we were five. Then when we went into the fourth grade his mother home schooled him. This year for Highschool it turned out he was there but a senior. He's three years ahead of me now."

Gavin smiled at her. "That's quite the story."

She blushed. "Ya..."

After eating they started to head back to the house. "So what's the plan?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "Depends how it goes. Worst case scenario, you'll live in my den for a few days. Kendra doesn't like to go in there."

"Why not?"

"She thinks I murder butterflies or something in there. I don't know, honestly."

They reached the doorstep and he motioned for he to be quite. He opened the door and they both immediately saw her mom. He swiftly swing he being a beam. She sucked in her breath.

"Where were you?" Kendra demanded and crossed her arms.

She could see Gavin smirk "Miss me?"

"Where?" Kendra snapped clearly not amused. It was weird seeing her mom this way. She was much chubber now due to her pregnancy and he eyes looked different. Here hers were green but back in Emma's time they were silver.

He sighed dramatically, "I just needed a break, I spent the day at the beach."

Her mom scoffed, "YOU needed a break? Sure you get up once at night for the baby, but what about the other times I get up. Or what about during the day when you lock yourself in the den and I'm out here with him. Your forgetting I didn't want this! This was YOU Gavin!"

"Where is this coming from?" He sounded like the wind had been knocked out of him. Gavin had told her he was expecting it to be bad, but it was clear he was not expecting this.

"I'm pregnant Gavin."

Both Gavin and Emma's mouths fell open. Neither or them had been expecting this. Though after Emma cursed herself for it but she never ever bothered to learn Zachary's birthday because he never seemed to care about hers.

"Why couldn't you have just waited like I asked? Why did you have to do that to me while I slept? You say your stressed with one kid, well guess what, we're having another! Two infants! So now you won't be going to the beach by yourself for a long time!"

She started to storm away but Gavin turned her back around. A look of regret was etched on his face. "I'm so sorry."

"You know all you seem to say is 'sorry'. Its not gonna work this time." Oh snap! Emma didn't know what else Gavin could've done to make things this awful for himself.

She turned and walked back into the living room and Gavin followed

"Kendra-"

"No, Gavin. Just leave it. Don't make it worse."

She grabbed James, who had just awoken from his nap and handed him gently over to Gavin, who looked down at her. Emma could see the look and self hate in his eye and her heart hurt for him. It was hard not to feel bad even though this was clearly all his fault.

Kendra turned around and said "He needs to be changed and fed." She walked into her room and slammed the door. Gavin stood there with the baby in his arms for a couple minutes looking utterly speechless. Eventually Emma came out and put her arm around him.

"Are you gonna tell me what the hell just happened?" She asked.

"I don't have a clue." He responded.

* * *

 **So the great beach incident has been solved. That was really fun and easy to write. Should I write more things like that or should I just leave the mysteries unsolved?**

 **Ive also set a new years goal! Gonna try to update every Friday!**

 **Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

They had just gotten a call from Ross. Emma was frozen. Kendra immediately began to panic. She turned to Bracken. "Emma found the Chronometer. Something isn't right she didn't unfreeze immediately."

He looked at her worriedly. "You don't think she-"

"Nooooo" Kendra gasped disbelieving. "Shit!"

"What's shit mommy?" Tessa asked hearing in on the conversation.

"A word you shouldn't use." Bracken answered.

They turned that car around faster then you could say 'shit'. When they got home all hell broke loose.

"Whats happening?" Ross asked as they rushed inside.

"Things." Zach said tiredly and shoved passed the younger boy.

"Zach-" Ross began.

"Shut up." Zach snapped, he turned to his parents. "I'm going out."

Kendra grabbed his arm. "No your not."

He shrugged her off. "I can do what i want."

"Sorry to tell you, but you cant." James said to his brother and then turned to his mom. "What going on?"

"She pressed the damn red button!"

"Daddy whats damn?" Tessa asked her dad.

"Yet another word you shouldn't use." Bracken said.

"Mom," James said and put his hands on his mothers shoulders. "Whats so bad about the red button."

"You're father." Kendra whispered. "Ah!" She screamed in the next second and fell to the floor. Bracken set Tessa down a knelt besides his wife.

"Are you okay?" Bracken asked.

"Ya." Kendra panted. "Just a contraction."

"What? Kendra, you're two months early."

"Has anyone else noticed, Zachary and James are nine months apart? I've had experience with premature labor." Kendra growled.

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"We can't!" Kendra said. "They'll know something is up when i look 19 and I'm about to have my 5th and 6th kid."

"We have to! God knows none of us know how to deliver a premature baby."

"What the hell is going on?" Ross asked.

"You need to leave." Zach growled. He grabbed Ross' hand and stopped when they touched. He immediately let go at the shock that was sent through him. "Whats going on?" Ross whispered.

"I'll tell you." Zach whispered back. "But you need to come with me."

Zach led him up to his room and as soon as he was in the room Ross was pinned to the bed with Zach on top of him. Zach's lips moved on Ross' quickly and passionately.

"I'm sorry." Ross said between kisses. "I love you, but i cant come out yet."

Zach pulled off of him. "I cant either." He said. "If Emma ever found out about us-"

"She won't." Ross said. "Especially if she never unfreezes. How did that happen anyway?"

"She uh - I really don't know. And don't mind my mom. She gets a little wacky when she's pregnant. We have no idea what she means half the time." Zach lied.

"So that red button thing?"

"A figment of her imagination." Zach said.

They kissed a little bit more and when Ross tried to go father Zach stopped him. "You've done it with her?" He asked.

Ross nodded reluctantly, Zach scowled. "I'm not really in the mood." Zach said getting up off the bed.

"Zach wait -" But Zach was gone and he slammed the door on the way out. Ross groaned and threw his head in the pillow.

XXXXXXXXX

AUTHORSNOTES

XXXXXXXXX

This story is gonna be alot different thsn you expect


	8. Chapter 8

Gaviiiiiiinnnnnnnn!" Emma heard her mom scream. Her and her dad both rushed down the stairs at the same time. Emma had been here around 6 months and had watched Zach grow in her mom's belly. It was amazing!

Emma watched as Gavin leaned over Kendra on the couch with James in his arms. He bent down to where she was on the couch so their eyes were level.

"Kendra! What's wrong? What happening?"

"It hurts Gavin. Please make it stop!" She cried and pulled him towards her.

He set the sleeping form of James on the loveseat and pulled Kendra into his arms and kissed her head.

"Baby, you need to calm down. I need to go pull up the car so we can get you to the hospital. Everything will be alright, I promise! Just stay strong!

Gavin eyed Emma and she rushed over to her mother and grabbed her hand.

"It's going to be okay, Kendra." Emma whispered.

"You should go Myra. You shouldn't see this." Kendra panted and then let out a screech of pain.

"Someone has to watch Jamie while his little brother is being born."

Kendra turned to look at her. "How do you know its a boy?" She panted.

Emma panicked for a moment before coming up with an answer. "Just a guess. Here, lets get you ready to go." She helped Kendra sit up a little and Gavin soon came rushing in and picked her up. "Be careful!" She yelled as they left. The door shut and Emma sighed, all alone.

She knelt by her brother's side and kissed his head. "You're so sweet, little Jamie. Just like you always have been." Of course the baby didn't respond,seeing as he was sleeping, so Emma decided to take him up the stairs and into his bedroom. She was about to go to her own when she heard noise downstairs

When she saw who it was, she really needed to begin the acting. She had grabbed a knife from her room and held it up to his throat. She wasn't going to hurt him, but she had to make him leave. He wasn't suppose to find her yet.

"Who the hell are you?" She growled and sunk the knife deeper in his throat.

"I'm just looking for my girlfriend! You don't need the knife, I promise not to hurt you."

She hesitantly lowered her knife and stared at him before speaking. "Why would your girlfriend be here?"

"She was kidnapped, taken. Who exactly are you?"

This would be the hard part. She'd need a sob story and quick. Luckily for her, she was quiet an amazing actor.

"I'm just the babysitter. Please don't tell anyone about this. I need this money!"

"Let's just calm down. Why are you babysitting so late at night."

She started to cry and Bracken wrapped his arms around her. It made her remember home, and how long she had been here. She longed for one of his hugs. He might be the only one left after she told.

"Calm down." He soothed. "What happened?"

"I ran away! I ran away from my foster parents and I have no where to go. I need the money."

"What's your name?"

"Myra." The girl sobbed.

"Myra you need to tell me who lives here before I can do anything at all to help."

"I don't know! The mom went into premature labor and so the dad called me from the website I'm on! That's all I know!"

"Bracken!" It was Warrens voice. "We need to go! I just got a call. Seth is in the hospital!"

"God dammit!" Bracken muttered. "I need to go Myra but you call me in four days and I'll come get you. Okay."

Emma nodded.

"Okay."

Bracken and Warren scrambled out of the house. Emma let out a sigh. Only a year and a few months more. Everything would go back to normal.

Though, in the back of her mind, she knew nothing was going to be the same again.

* * *

 **Wouldn't be weird to watch your mom to go into labor with your older brother? Good thing it's not possible. Well for Emma it is.**

 **Thanks for reading my loyal four readers!**

 **please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Emma sat on her bed and played with the covers. She was bored today, both Kendra and Gavin were getting along still and had been for the past few months after Zachary was born, so Gavin didn't really spend much time with her anymore. Emma came from a time of holographic...everything! She didn't want to play temple run on an I Pad! But...she did it anyway.

Someone knocked on her door and Gavin walked in. He came and sat on the edge of her bed and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Kendra just told me she was pregnant."

Emma smiled up at him. "That's great!"

"You'll get to go home soon." He added.

Emma nodded. "Yep, and what a wonderful time I live in. The brother who actually likes me is going off to college, and i get left with Zachary."

Gavin smiled at her. "Have you ever actually asked why he doesn't like you?"

"That's probably the stupidest thing you've ever said." Emma deadpanned.

Gavin put a hand over his heart and mocked hurt. "I take offense, that just might be the rudest things you have ever said to me."

This resulted in Emma giggling and Gavin throwing himself on the bed next to her. "Where is everyone?"She asked.

"We just got back from the beach and everyone passed out."

Emma didn't respond and they laid on the silence for awhile. Emma eventually was able to work up the courage ask Gavin a question.

"What happened? You guys seem so happy."

"Emma -"

"Can you please just answer the question for once! I just want to know what you did to her that made her hate you so much. Besides having sex with her while she slept."

Gavin sighed and looked at his daughter, she was very beautiful just like her mother. If she had really grown up to be a strong young woman without him, maybe it was best he hadn't been in her life.

"When she was fourteen she didn't know who I was, what I am. We were in a relationship based off of lies. When i revealed I was on the bad side, she told me she was pregnant, but i left anyway."

"Mom didn't have Jamie when she was fourteen..." Emma confusingly whispered to herself as Gavin continued.

"She met Bracken and they fell in love I guess, I don't know much about that part. But I can imagine when the unicorn found out about the child it caused him some internal conflict.

"When your mother killed the Demon King it took her body a lot of strength and I imagine she was majorly overwhelmed and the baby didn't survive and Kendra spiralled into depression. It was hard for her to realize that when what she hadn't wanted was gone she saw that it might not have been so bad in the first place.

"I didn't know any of this had happened so the day the baby was due to be born I snuck into Fablehaven and was heartbroken at the news. We grieved together in...ways, and when i tried to take things farther she told me about her unicorn.

"There are a lot of different versions of what went down went with your father but I can promise none of then are true. The version I tell is not true and I'm sure he doesn't tell the full truth as well. But just know there has been something bad between us for hundreds of years and that's why I got so jealous."

Emma buried her head in her hands. "Oh lord, what did you do?"

"I hate myself for it Emma, but I raped her. That's how Jamie was conceived and I have to live with the guilt everyday. I love her Em, I really do. She might seem happy but she isn't. And all I want to give her is happiness."

Emma grabbed his hand in hers. "You're my dad, you know that right?"

Gavin looked at her strangely. "That's all you have to say?"

"Yep."

Gavin looked down at his daughter and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Imogen Rose Sorenson."

"I love you too, but now that we are on the subject of honesty and love and crap, i have something to tell you."

"And what is that?"

"How would you feel if I told you I was pregnant?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Kendra you're going to be okay." Bracken soothed as they rushed to the hospital.

"Somethings wrong." Kendra said. "It doesn't feel like it did when I was pregnant with Zach."

Bracken grasped her hand with the one he wasn't using to drive. He glanced at her nervously as she began to pant. She screamed in pain. "There's blood!" She shouted.

Bracken looked down on the passengers seat to see it covered in red. His breath caught in his throat. He pressed down on the gas pedal and in about a minute they arrived at the hospital.

Everything was a blur. He heard so many different things. His eyes became blur and he felt like he was pushed into a chair. He put his head in his hands and began to shake.

He briefly remembered picking up his phone and dialing a number. "She's dying. I don't know what to do."

* * *

"How'd you get here so quickly." Bracken asked.

Gavin rolled his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, right." Bracken said realization.

Gavin sat down next to him. "How's she doing."

Bracken sighed. "I don't know."

"Why'd you call me."

"I don't know." He said again.

They sat for a while both anxious to see what happen to Kendra. Gavin, however, decided to break this.

"How are they?"

"James, he's fine. Zach, angry about god know what. Emma...she got her hands on the Chronometer and something happen. She's frozen."

Gavin chuckled a little. "She's gonna be pissed at me when she wakes up. I told her thirty seconds to make her feel better. With the red button, its never that easy."

"She's with you?"

Gavin nodded, " Almost three years. I'm sure you met her on your mission to get Kendra back. The babysitter who never showed up."

Bracken gasped. "Myra? Why would she do that."

Gavin shrugged. "She already knew the future. She probably doesn't know its impossible to change the past, so she was doing her best to keep it the way she had heard the stories."

Bracken was about to respond when he was interrupted.

"Daddy!" Bracken was jumped by a six year old girl who hugged him tightly.

"Hey Tess." He said and squeezed her back.

Tessa pulled back with her arms still wrapped around his neck. "Did Mommy have her babies yet?"

"Not yet, Tess."

Bracken looked up and saw James standing awkwardly. Bracken smiled sadly. "Where's your brother?"

James shrugged. "He stayed with Ross to look over Emma."

Gavin scoffed. "I don't believe that for a second."

James turned to him with an eyebrow raised. "Why are you here."

"You know who I am?" Gavin asked.

"Ya I do. I also know you left. You don't get to say anything about my brother or my sister."

Gavin stood up. "You're a lot different then I imagined. Believe me that's a relief."

"Answer the question."

"Long story short, she's with me right now, in the past. We were together for three years. She told me a lot about her boyfriend. Ross is it? My best bet is he is abusing her, not to mention the fact he got her pregnant, and -"

"What?" James questioned. "She isn't pregnant she would never do that."

"Never do what? Have sex?" Gavin asked.

Before he knew it Gavin was pinned up against the wall. "She wouldn't be so stupid." James growled.

"Your mother had you around that age." Gavin said.

James shoved him off, laughing. "It wasn't her fault."

"No, I guess it wasn't."

"Daddy," Tessa whispered. "Who is that man? He's pretty."

"That's your brothers and sister's dad."

Tessa looked at him strangely. "I thought you were there daddy."

Bracken opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted again.

"Mr. Sorenson?" A nurse came out and spoke.

Bracken stood up. "Yes?"

"You can come in now. Your wife is stable and we are prepping her for surgery."

* * *

 **Hey! Chapter ten is up!**

 **Gavin has returned!**

 **I love how Bracken had his number..will that play into the future? (Read KAWTC to find out)**


	11. Chapter 11

You're about to leave Emma. Everything's over." Gavin said with his head in his hands.

Emma wrapped her arms around his body and rested her head on his back. "No it's not. You could stay, you don't have to leave us."

"You can't change the past Emma. Whether you like it or not something happens and I leave."

Emma hung her head, "I still don't know why."

"I don't know either. It might have been what Kendra had wanted."

"No, she wouldn't do that." Emma said, but deep down she probably knew it was true.

"I'm sorry I was there for you the least. Do you remember me at all?"

Emma shook her head. "Jamie does a little."

Bracken came out of the delivery room glaring at the two of them. "She wants you." He spat bitterly.

Gavin kissed Emma's head and stood up. "I love you Em." He rushed in the room before giving her a chance to respond.

She sat for only a few minutes after that. She heard her mother screaming. It had been to late to give her an epidural. Then everything went silent. She heard the sound of a baby's cry and she was no longer sitting in a hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma sat up on her bed only to awaken to the most horrific scene. Her heart broke into millions of pieces and she had never been more disgusted in her life. Over in the corner, (she almost threw up just thinking about it), Zachary and Ross were...having sex.

Why would either of them do this to her? Was there something wrong with her? Was she asleep more than she was told she would be?

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

Both of them turned and yelled at the sight of her awake on the bed. Zach ran out of the room while Ross did the opposite. He threw on his boxers and knelt by her bed.

"How are you feeling?"

She slapped him across the face. "What do you think? How could you o this to me, after - after everything!"

"Emma it isn't that simple."

"You're gay. It's as simple as that."

"I just couldn't come out yet, and you, you wanted to date and I-"

She cut him off. "So you used me. Even better."

"I didn't use you, I love you."

"Clearly you don't."

She got up and grabbed her car keys. She was a pretty good driving even though she only had her permit, she was confident she could make it...anywhere without being pulled over. She stormed out of the room and bumped into Zach on the way out. He noticed her keys and looked at her strangely. "You can't drive."

"Where did everyone go?"

"Mom went into labor, they're at the hospital."

"Let me guess, you stayed at home to have sex with my boyfriend."

"Emma -" He sighed, defeated.

She shoved passed him and made her way down the stairs. "Emma!" He called after her. "Don't drive, you could get hurt!"

"I already am." And she went out the door without looking back.

Page Break

As soon as she saw him she was running. Running running and then jumping into his arms. This is when she finally let everything go and began to sob.

"Shhhh." Gavin soothed and held her tightly. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I woke up and they were having sex in my bedroom. I don't know what to do Daddy!" She sobbed.

Gavin set her down and stared at her with awe in his eyes. "They did that to you?"

"Em." James said coming into the conversation with shock. "You must have been imagining it. You're body never left that bed and now I find out that you've been in two places at once. It's very unlikely that Zach and Ross would do that."

"I know what I saw." Emma said. She wiped away her tears as if nothing had happened and let out a shaky breath. "How's Mom?"

"Having a C - section." James said.

"Is she okay."

Gavin nodded. "Everything is fine."

"Why are you here again?" Emma asked in confusion.

"Your dad called me."

"That makes absolutely no sense, but whatever." Emma said and sat down in a chair.

They sat for the longest time (A.K.A 10 minutes) before she saw of course, Zachary and Ross running through the door. Tessa, who had fallen asleep had woken up in the ten minutes and was now sitting on Emma's lap.

She was going to have a baby soon. But, apparently her boyfriend was gay and now she was going to be a single parent.

"Go away!" Emma yelled at them as they approached.

"Emma just -" Ross began but didn't get to finish because James had punched him in the face. Zach was in shock and was hoping to get himself out of this one but he received a blow as well.

"What the hell!"James yelled.

"Emma? What's hell?" Tessa asked.

Emma too, was in awe. She patted Tessa's head, "A word you shouldn't use."

Tessa wasn't done talking. "Emma? Do you have a baby inside you like mommy?

This caught Emma's attention. "Where did you hear that?"

"That's what he told Daddy and Jamie." She said pointing at Gavin.

"You told them?" Emma asked him.

"It might have slipped out." Gavin said. "It was gonna come out anyway."

Emma handed him Tessa, which he had no idea why. She decided to give Ross on e last choice.

Emma walked over towards Ross and kissed him. It was the last thing she was expected to do but she did it anyway. She had partial hope when he kissed her back and pulled her against him. She placed her hand on his face and soon the kiss became more. He pulled away. "I don't know what to do Em." He said and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

Zach had gone elsewhere. Probably gravely insulted by the kiss, but Emma could care less. This was the moment of truth and she didn't need her brother here to guilt him. "You need to decide."

He sighed, "I don't know."

Emma got off of him in a hurry. If he wasn't going to decide, she was going to decide for him.

"If you fall in love with two people, always choose the second one because if you truly loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen in love with the second."

He looked down. "I'm sorry."

She stood up. "Me too."


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't even touch them." Kendra said disbelieving as her husband told her what had happened.

"I can't either. They are too small. Barely big enough to survive. I almost lost all three of you."

"When can we take them home?"

"Not until they reach full term, maybe sooner. Aren't you the one who experienced this before?"

"It was almost 17 years ago! I thought things had changed. Clearly, they haven't."

Bracken kissed her head. "They have, just in small ways. Baby delivering was superb already."

Kendra chuckled sadly and pulled him down and kissed him. She loved him so so so much. If everything went wrong in the would she would have him and her kids and that's all that would matter.

"We should name them." Bracken said and pulled a chair up besides her bed.

Kendra crossed her arms. "I can't name them. I haven't seen them."

"Well, we'll have to fix that now won't we."

Page Break

Bracken had rolled her all the way to the special nursery of the hospital. She knew he was strong t she didn't expect him to do that. He was too sweet not to.

They had to put on a ton of crap after washing all of their exposed skin but she didn't care. She wanted to see her children.

"When will they get their first horns?" Kendra asked Bracken, curious of why they didn't have them.

"I'm guessing when they were suppose to be born."

They walked into the room and Kendra immediately recognized them.

"They're so perfect." She whispered and knelt down besides the machine that contained her littlest boy.

Bracken didn't respond he stood, his mouth wide open. He was in absolute shock.

"Look at her." He finally said.

Kendra walked over and saw the thing she least expected.

Her new baby girl had wings coming out of her back.

PAGE BREAK

"You need to come see this." Bracken said as his head popped out of the door.

Emma and Gavin stood up. Tessa had fallen asleep on Emma and when she had gotten uncomfortable Gavin had taken her.

Bracken glanced at the little girl. "Where's Zach? Can he take her?"

"He's probably off having sex with my boyfriend." Emma said bitterly.

"What's this talk about sex and boyfriends?"

Emma turned and saw the person she wanted to see the most. She ran into her uncle's arms. He had always been there for her when her mom hadn't.

"How you've been holding up? I haven't seen you in a while kid."

"Not the best." Emma sighed. "When you time travel back in time spend three years with the dad you never knew and then wake up and see your boyfriend having sex with brother, it really messes up your head."

Emma saw Seth's eyebrows arch. "Ouch."

"Sounds like you and Bracken." Dylan elbowed Seth. Seth shot him a deadly glare.

"Okay didn't need to know that." Emma said.

Gavin walked over to Seth and handed him Tessa. "And why are you here?"

Gavin shot him a grin. "Time traveling daughter. Remember?"

"But you still left." Seth said.

Gavin silenced immediately

"Guys, Kendra's waiting. And Emma, now might be the time to tell her about your situation." Bracken said.

"What? She's hormonal! She just had a baby."

"Oh no he's right. Do it now Em. Its for your own good." Gavin agreed.

Bracken dragged them through the door and several others on the way to the room. Emma felt nerves creep up into her stomach. Her mom could be unpredictable. She stopped in her tracks. "I can't do this."

Both men looked back at her. "You have to Em." Bracken said.

"I can't. I thought I could but I just can't."

Emma ran back out the hallway and made her way to the main entrance of the hospital. She didn't expect to see Ross and Zach walking through the door as she was about to exit.

He sad, ashamed tears turned into angry, vengeful tears.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Ross asked and tried to grab her.

"Don't fucking touch me! You humiliated me in so many ways. You did this to me Ross and I'm gonna get my revenge. I'm gonna get revenge on both of you."

"Emma, what are you talking about? Look, I'm sorry about this. I really am but -" Zach asked.

"You should never underestimate the Demon Prince's daughter. Especially when she's gonna live forever."

She shoved her way passed them but Zach grabbed her arm.

"You're forgetting. I'm his son."

Emma smirked. "But I got the power of fairies on my side. I have the ability to turn into a dragon. I have black blood in one arm and silver in the other. I'm barely human. What are you Zach? A red blooded filthy nothing of one."


	14. Chapter 14

What the hell was she talking about?"

Zach grabbed Ross' hand. "You need to come with me."

Zachary dragged him until he spotted his Uncle Seth and Dylan. Seth's eyes squinted when he saw Zach. Then when he saw Ross, Dylan literally had to hold him back.

"What the hell dude? I thought you were better than this?"

Zachary ignored him. "You guys need to follow me."

"What's going on?"James had finally returned from his run from home for clothes for everyone.

"Just come with me!"

So they did. They followed all the twists and turns and finally found where he was looking to go.

"We got a problem." Zach said.

"Zach! I thought you were watching over Emma!"

"She woke up several hours ago. That's besides the point! Emma's gone wacky!"

"Wait, wait wait? What happened?" James asked.

"What the double fuck is going on!" Ross exclaimed.

Tessa shifted in Seth's arms and everyone stared to make sure she went back to sleep.

"I'd like to know as well. You all are keeping something with me." Kendra said.

"You're right." James said. "So you see, Emma woke up and saw her boyfriend having sex with her brother and ya that's pretty much it."

"What?" Kendra asked and stared at the boys.

"Just listen!" Zach yelled.

Everyone got quiet.

"She bumped into us on the way out. She stared going on and on about being the daughter of the Demon Prince and how she was going to get revenge and how Ross did this to her and that she had black blood in one arm and silver in the other and then she ran off."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Kendra looked at Gavin. "Please don't tell me you showed her how to change."

Gavin put his head in his hands. "She's a dragon and she's pregnant. It has nothing to do with the fact that I showed her how to change."

Ross' eyes widened. "She's pregnant?"

"Am I the only one who thought dragon stood out in that sentence?" Seth asked.

"She ran out because she was scared to tell you, Kendra." Bracken said. "I should've stopped her. Now we have a problem on our hands."

"Pregnant?" Ross gasped. "Dragon."

"And a fairy." James added. "Maybe just more dragon at the moment."

"Why'd she call Zach a human?" Ross asked.

"Because we weren't all blessed with the same gifts as her." He said bitterly.

"Zachary Sorenson! You have no reason to be jealous right now! This is your fault. You caused this. If you liked Ross you should've told Emma how you felt and then maybe she wouldn't have become pregnant." Kendra said. "You know what can I just be alone with Gavin, Zach, and Ross please. We'll figure everything out with baby girl later."

"What's wrong with her?" Seth asked.

"Later!"

"But -"

"Out!" Kendra said sternly.

She glared at them until they all left, then she turned back to the boys.

"I just had my stomach ripped open for the second time in my life. I really don't need to be dealing with this right now. Ross, why did you feel the need to be sleeping with both of my children at the same time?"

Ross didn't respond. He sunk to the ground and began to sob. Zach surprisingly wasn't the one to do anything. Gavin sat down next to the boy and hugged him close.

"I hate myself!" He cried.

"Everything is gonna be okay Ross. I promise."

"God, stop being a baby!" Zach said.

Ross got out of the grip of Gavin and suddenly attacked Zach and pinned him to the ground. "I hate you!" He yelled and began to punch. "All you do is bring me down!"

Gavin eventually pulled him off.

"I know you're really overwhelmed Ross, but we need to keep you safe, not turn against each other."

"Keep me safe from what?" Ross sniffed.

"Emma. At least until she has the baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I really want to finish this up because I think I have a new idea and don't want as many fanfictions running. I have about four more chapters written but don't know how to wrap it up. I doubt anyone cares anymore lol.


End file.
